Dragged Into The Blood
by Ebitch
Summary: Wesker wasn't the only one with a special blood type, and now he knows. Lea Anderson was just some junior that wanted to escape her past. Once she did she got dragged into new shit. Takes place during Resident Evil 5 and goes on from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is pretty much my favorite video game series, so I had to write a little story of it. Same format as my other story, where if I ask you to come up with any ideas or decide who she ends up with, you answer, and I'll make it happen. If anyone seems out of place, then tell me about it. Criticize my writing style so I can improve it. Enjoy!**

A blonde haired teenager walked down the street towards her highschool. The cold, Oregonian air bit at her pale skin, and it mussed up her medium hair. Luckily the teen lived near by the school, so she doesn't have to endure it for much longer. The girl turned the corner and entered the school parking lot. Her lip twitched up into a smile at the thought of hanging with her geeky friends inside a warm room before the horrid hell called school, arguing about random super heroes and watching various Hellsing Abridged or Dragon Ball Z Abridged on YouTube.

The blonde started to walk into the street of the parking lot, hoping to make a short cut through the street to get warmer sooner when she saw a black SUV turn the corner as well, speeding through. Before she could get back on the side walk to let the car pass and go about her day, the car swerved and slammed on the brakes just in front of her. A couple of men dressed in black combat trousers and boots and kevlar, equipped with military weapons. jumped out of the car with rope and a bag. The pair lunged at her, one aiming for her arms while the other went for her head.

The blonde's instincts kicked in and she swiftly sent a roundhouse kick at one of the men's knees knocking him down before kneeing him in the face with all the force she had in her, quickly knocking him out. Before she could jump around and do the same to the other he wrapped his arms around her, effectively trapping the strong sixteen-year-old. Three more men with guns exited the large car, along with an Italian woman wearing skimpy white clothing. The woman held a syringe, filled with some unknown substance, in her smooth tan hand, nails manicured.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, shall we?" The woman smugly said, her accent very evident, just before she shoved the needle into her jugular, injecting the substance into her bloodstream. The blonde's oddly colored eyes fluttered shut at the fast acting sedative, losing consciousness. The threw her and the man she beaten to unconsciousness into the SUV before driving off. With luck being against the short teen, no one was there to witness the kidnaping.

The teen slowly woke up, feeling woozy and dizzy, and struggled to sit up. After a minute she felt her strength coming back to her. She observed her little room, looking for any ways she could escape. She was in a rusted prison cell, there was a surprisingly clean toilet in one corner of the room, mold spots on the bare cot she woke up on. Nothing else was in the room besides a mirror shard. The only exit was through the old iron door directly in front of her.

She heard keys jumbling around, making her fixate her eyes to the door. The rusted iron door of her cell opened up to reveal a very tall and muscular Caucasian man with strong features. He had a brighter blonde than the dirty blonde teen, wore a complete leather suit along with a duster and a pair of gloves, and he also wore black sunglasses. _"Gee, Matrix fan much?"_

"Miss Lea Anderson, glad to see you're awake. Now, don't fight me." Was all he said before he flashed to her side, another syringe in his hand, and injected some unknown substance. She threw out her elbow only to have it caught in his large grip. "Now, what did I say?" He growled out before throwing her across the room.

The door closed and the mystery man disappeared, leaving her fuming by herself. She struggled to stand back up, headache immediately hitting her. Her abdomen throbbed with pain. A single tear leaked out of her eye, and it was quickly wiped away.

Lea limped towards the door, she struggled to not collapse when she knelt down in front of the lock. Despite the intelligent atmosphere he gave off, he didn't lock her in a secure cell. It had a- go figure- rusted lock and it was a standard lock chamber they would use for a prison cell. And Lea was paranoid enough to obsessively research how to pick a variety of locks, including this particular one. Now all she need was a hair pin or a paper clip.

Lea slowly stood back up and limped around the room, looking for anything to help her. There was nothing on the ground, nothing around the toilet, and nothing around the mattress. She had jack squat. Lea grunted both in pain and frustration when she flopped herself on the mattress. Darkness clouded her eyes. She fell asleep, dreaming of blackness and nothingness.

She constantly woke up because of the suspicious moaning echoing outside of her room. She knew what moaning from sex sounded like, thank you True Blood, and those sounds coming from outside sounded nothing like that. It sounded almost as if whatever was out there was dead.

She woke again to the sound of her door opening and closing. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the same mysterious man from earlier snapped her neck, smirking at her seemingly dead body.

"Now that is the first step you will take before perfection." He said, a strange English undertone touching his American accent filled the darkening room, before he left her there alone in the prison. Lea laid there unmoving, not breathing, staring blankly ahead. She lost her vision first, then her feeling, and finally her hearing left her there in the darkness of death for what seemed like forever.

Then she got back up, her green-blue-yellow eyes gone and replaced with blood red.

**So that's that! R&R, follow and favorite this story! Be sure to check out my friend's page OnyxJDShadow, Mechies Universe, JDShadow, most of the stories there are Marvel based. **

**Goodnight, Los Angelos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry if it's been a while, high school takes up a lot of your time. Thank you for your contribute to this story, Laineyfantasy. I don't own anything of Resident Evil, please enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Lea groggily stood up from the cold metal floor. The migraine that she woke up with was "killing her." Lea leaned against the wall next to her for support, feeling nauseous and wobbly. When she opened her eyes, the swinging light attached to the ceiling made her migraine worse, the light was glaring and blinded her. Lea covered her eyes with her right arm from the assault of the light.<p>

She peaked her now blood red eyes at the rusted door almost directly in front of her. _"I don't know what that Neo wannabe did to me, but I don't want to know what else he had in mind."_ Lea thought to herself. She limped slowly towards it, every inch of her body aching along the way. _"This is the worst fucking day. Wait! The door didn't open towards me." _Lea remembered, and started to limp faster towards the door, _"All I need to is kick it open Dean Winchester style." _

Once she reached it, she composed herself and got back into her fighting pose. She lifted her foot up and kicked just next to the lock. The door swung open and hit the wall outside, making a large noise that echoed throughout the empty halls.

"_Shit!" _Lea yelled out a little too loudly, immediately covering her mouth and ran to hide under her cot. Lea hid there for about five minutes before realizing that she was alone. She slowly got out from under the bed, completely forgetting about the raging pain. She slowly walked out of the room, suspicion making it's course through her brain. _"It's a little too convenient that my cell door was made so it can be kicked out from the inside..." _Lea thought cynically.

When Lea looked around, and expected to be in a prison, but she was in a haphazard lab. She barely walked five steps before tripping and falling on something. Lea swore before face planting ungracefully in a pile of strewn papers. She looked back to see what she tripped over. Conveniently it was a semi-auto rifle.

"Alright, if this is some sort of Goddamn test, you are not being very discreet!" Lea called out, and immediately regretted her choice when an African man walked out from the shadows, dead eyes set on her. He held an axe in his hand, and his gray teeth was bared at her. "What in the fucking hell is this shit?" Lea asked herself out loud, before the man started swinging the axe at her, screaming incoherently as he did so. Lea on instinct grabbed the axe and threw it at some random direction. The man lunged at her, snarling like a rabid dog. Lea dodged his hands and impossibly fast she appeared behind him and smashed his head into the wall. He slumped down to the ground and didn't get back up.

Lea was horrified at what she did. She stared down at her shaking hands, remembering back to the mystery man from the other day. _"Alright, don't panic. I don't know how the fuck I'm alive right now, but it has to be because of whatever he injected into me... Am I like him? Worry about that later. Just focus on getting the hell out of here." _She argued with herself, and picked up the rifle and held it into what she thought was the correct position.

She turned around, and looked left and right before stalking forward. Lea was not trusting anything there, not unless if it was going to take her the hell out of dodge. She passed some cleaning supply rooms, no ammo, no surprise attackers. She stopped when she reached a larger door. It looked cleaner than the other ones, but still something that would shut down restaurants. Lea felt almost as if she was in some video game, and that she just reached a checking point.

"Alright, let the games begin." With that she opened the door and stepped through, determined to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one was short. I couldn't come up with any ideas and I didn't want to rush her meeting Chris, Jill, and Sheva. Ooh! Maybe you could give some possible ideas for the next one in the reviews! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, it would be great if you did. Go ahead and check out my friend's pages that I mentioned. Also if you like Shingeki no Kyojin, a.k.a. Attack on Titan, then check my first story out. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear fans! I wanted to thank GodOfYourButt for subscribing to this story, and also for the favorite. This is by far the most popular story (my second one). I also decided to get my friend to read this. My story is apparently a little vague! So I'm going to try to explain things a little more from now on. Anyways I'll stop my rambling for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lea kicked the door opened, and saw that no one was behind the door. She stepped through the opening and looked in both directions, holding her gun in offense position just in case. Lea lowered her rifle just a little bit when she confirmed that she was in the clear. <em>Well that was a little non-climatic.<em> To her left was a metal stair way that lead down to another doorway, this one wide open. _Lets see where this goes. _

She held the semiautomatic back into offense as she stalked down the stairwell, wary of her environment. When she got to the bottom and entered the room, she found it was a testing lab. She never was in one before, but she figured that the testing tubes and the computers were for testing some biological whatnot. She found that the only other way out was the vent, which was oddly enough adjoining the floor behind a desk. Everything was a little less chaotic than the rest of the rooms she has been to. _Which means whoever that Keanu-wanna-be is, he's using this lab. Probably on me too_.

Lea looked down to the table too see a file. She didn't dare pick it up, she doesn't want anyone knowing she's up and about. It was her file. There wasn't much on her, how could there be? She never got into any trouble, no drugs, no accidents. The only medical records was the vaccines she took when she was in elementary school. It had her blood type, AB-, school records, birth records, standard stuff. Next to the file was a scribbled note, the hand writing was exquisite, and very tiny. Lea looked behind her to make sure she was alone before bending down to read it.

Finally there is someone else with my blood type, someone else that holds the secrets to virus adaptation. I can mold her into a true Goddess, and dispose of that useless whore Excella. I can use her to dispose of that Chris Redfield.

There was nothing else, but she was certain it was that man, she could just hear that annoying suave voice in her head. Lea couldn't contemplate about what viruses he was talking about when she her someone walking far away. She couldn't figure out how she heard someone, a woman, walking when they were in front of her cell, but she did. And she could tell that they were heading her way. _Quick, think. Where could I go... the vent! _Lea rushed to the vent, opened the hatch, crawled inside, and closed the hatch. The banging of metal on metal gave Lea a migraine.

She started to contemplate about her newfound abilities while she waited for the woman to come barging in. _So he must of injected me with some sort of virus, possibly the specific one that the Sunglasses was hinting at in the note. And what the fuck was the neck breaking all about?! I'm still alive, so it had to be a dream. There's no way I could just heal from a broken neck! That's impossible. You know what, that doesn't matter right now. What you need to find out is what he injected you with, if there's a cure, and just how far these "abilities" goes... _

At that moment the woman entered. She wore some purple tattered trench coat that covered her tactical suit. The coat had a hood that covered the majority of her head, and wore a gas mask that completely hid her face. Along with her was the man with the sunglasses. _How the fuck did I not hear him? Can he hear me?! Hold your breath!_ They stood in the middle of the room. The woman inspected the doorway again before talking.

"All clear. What is it that you require of me, Master?" The woman said in a monotone, dead-like voice. It was close to a tenor. She stood dutifully in front of him, back straight and frigid. She was a slave.

"Miss Valentine, how is Subject 03? Has she been revived?" The man with the sunglasses asked her, taking one slow step towards her. His sultry voice had a knowing tone. I'll take a random guess that I'm 'Subject 03.' Valentine stood still and silent, considering how to phrase her next words.

"The Subject has awakened and killed a failed specimen. Her location is unknown, Master." Valentine responded loyally, in a tone deeper, as if she was ashamed she didn't know where Lea was. The man simply smirked smugly.

"Good. She's smarter than I expected. Do you know the location of Redfield and Alomar?" He asked her, this time his tone a little more menacing. His smirk turned into a grimace as he said the last two names.

"They-... Chris?" The Valentine shook her head, her voice sounding more alive and concerned now. Lea realized then that whoever this Valentine is, she was brainwashed and actually a friend of this "Chris Redfield." And that The bright blonde man intended to make Lea just like her, heartless and robotic. "No. I won- AUGH!"

The man pulled out a device and pushed the button, making her fall down and groan in pain. After a few minutes of this, the groaning stopped. She slowly stood back up, in that stiff and obedient pose again.

"Now, where is Chris?" He over-pronounced each syllable, full of venom and hatred. It took no time at all for Valentine to answer this time around.

"They're close to the paddock." Her voice was once again that same emotionless monotone. Lea felt guilty for not stepping in on what was happening, but she knew that if she did, it would only make the situation worse. If she was going to get out of that place, she'll have to think every decision carefully.

"Good. Let's go meet them, shall we?" He motioned his hand towards the doorway, "kindly" indicating that Valentine should go first. She marched through the doorway, her tattered coat flapping behind her. The man left after her, growling about "Chris."

Lea decided it was probably not safe to travel the same way as them, and turned around in the vents and started to travel that way. She lost track of how long she was crawling through those cramped vents before finally seeing a hatch that lead downwards.

She landed on her feet flawlessly, barely bending her knees at impact. She noticed that the floor and the walls were no longer metal but stone. There was some sort of stone coffin next to her, along with a lot of vases. Lea decided to look inside, not wanting to draw any enemies with the crashing noise, to see that there was rifle ammo conveniently lying there. Lea smashed it partially and stuffed the ammo into her waistband before hearing two voices arguing. One was unfamiliar, and the other was that same sultry voice that Lea despised.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it guys! Was that more descriptive? And obviously it was longer than the last one. Anyways, thank you for reading. R&amp;R, follow and favorite, don't forget to review. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Go ahead and leave it in the review or PM me. You stay classy, San Diego.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Ebitch is back! Sorry I disappeared, my computer got a virus and I had to do a whole reset thing with my computer, then reinstall my WordPerfect and my AVG. I'm still getting used to everything again. I wanted to thank all the new followers and favorites to this story, including The95will and drazu1998. Here's your chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lea knelt down into a crouching position before stalking a few steps back and looked through the stone door-less doorway. She was on the second floor of the paddock, not too far away from the main staircase.<p>

Down at the bottom of the staircase she saw the agitating man with the sunglasses, and that the Valentine was there as well, except that the mask was gone. The pair was standing before two strangers. One looked like a human tank, had chocolate brown hair that was a military-like hairstyle, and also had deep brown eyes. He wore a military uniform and held a pistol in his right hand. Lea figured this to be "Chris." Next to him was an African woman wearing a purple top with military pants, she had her black hair tied in a ponytail, and also held a pistol in her right hand. Lea almost didn't see the Italian woman in the back, still clad in that ridiculous stripper outfit.

"Us?" The tank of the man, "Chris," asked in confusion, his voice boyish like and surprisingly young sounding. Lea felt lost and deprived of information, and like a third wheel.

"So slow to catch on." The man with the sunglasses responded, and pulled off the hood on the Valentine. She had bleached blond hair that was also tied back in a ponytail. When she lifted up her head, Lea saw the baby blue eyes that the woman had, emotionless, and yet caged. "Chris," lowered his gun, recognition sweeping his face.

"Jill... Jill! It's me, Chris!"_ Ha! Now I know someone's full name And this is Chris!_ Lea thought to herself gleefully.

"What? Are you sure that's her?" The African woman said, her accent leaking in. _Now who are you?_ Lea thought eagerly, needing more information, leaning in more through the doorway.

"The one and only." Answered the man with the sunglasses, his annoying voice making Lea cringe back into the shadows. He did a weird bow before Jill attacked Chris with a huge flying kick to the chest. Now with the coat gone, Lea saw the extremely tight purple spandex like tactical suit she wore. _Now that would make pubescent boys hide themselves in bathroom stalls. Oh Jesus Christ now isn't the time for fucked up jokes. _Lea thought humorously to herself before shaking her head.

Jill bounced off of his chest again, making a flip in the air. The African woman started to shoot at Jill, but Jill just dodged them inhumanly. _What did Mr. Sunglasses do to you?_ Lea thought, realizing that she has some sort of virus too. Just not the Progenitor Virus, that Lea gathered. Jill landed, and spin kicked the gun out of the other woman's hand and used some sort of Jiujitsu move to flip her over Jill's back, landing several feet behind her.

Jill returned to Chris, trying to disarm him, before deciding to choke him. The African appeared behind Jill, holding the gun to her head, making Jill falter. The damned leather clad man elbowed the African out of the way, causing Jill to continue her fight with Chris. She reached her leg behind Chris to kick him in the back of his head, then pushed him back to the African.

They both stager back up into a standing position, holding their guns back up. At this point, Lea noticed that the Italian had disappeared.

"Now let's finish this once and for all." The leather clad man said getting into his fighting position with Jill. "I think the odd's are fair, two on two. Right Jill?" He said, with slight sarcasm.

The next seven minutes,_ according to Mr. Sunglasses and his playtime schedule_, went by in a blur. Chris and the African, Lea figured out to be named Sheva, alternated between Jill and the man. Lea overheard their theory of it controlling Jill, which made complete sense to Lea, especially when looking back at the incident in the lab not too long ago. They fought again and again, Lea was losing her interest in them. The man didn't flinch whenever he did get shot, and Chris stupidly and stubbornly kept fighting.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing." The man, _still haven't fucking learned his name yet_, taunted Chris before taking an incoming call.

"Go." Chris ordered Sheva, and the pair ran up the stairs after the man. "Wesker, stop!" Chris yelled out, both he and Sheva had their guns up. Lea nearly screamed when she finally learned what his name was. _Finally! That took too fucking long!_ Lea screamed internally, literally fidgeting in her seat, ready to do a victory dance.

Then Jill came around the corner, Sheva too slow to respond, and kicked her in the head. She alternated fighting between Chris and Sheva before finally locking his arm into place, her leg crushing his neck.

"Jill, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!" Chris hopelessly tried to reach out towards Jill.

"Nice move, Chris. But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." Wesker said sadistically, turning around. Jill tightened her grip.

"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!" Chris called out again, this time Jill faltered and stopped, recognition setting place on her face.

"Ch-Chris?" She gasped out before releasing him, like he was poison. She started to thrash and groan.

"Jill..." Chris said, hope and happiness leaking into his boyish voice.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile. No more times for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer." Wesker said, sarcasm leaking into his suave, near foreign voice before turning around into the only new thing in the room, and elevator.

"Wait! What did you do?" Chris demanded, running up to the doors of the elevator. He was too slow and the doors closed, and Jill's screams became louder. She ripped open the top of her suit, only to reveal a red spider like device on her cleavage.

The old Jill was gone and the slave was back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Is it vague? Too boring? Does it make up for my absence? Let me know in the reviews or PM me! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, it would mean so much if you did. If you have any ideas then let me know. <strong>

**GOODNIGHT/DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
